An Unknown Saiyan
by Cbree
Summary: -Re Edited- Bra defies the old ways of the Saiyan Race without even realizing, is such a feat Worthy of losing ?
1. Default Chapter

All characters Copyright of Akira Toriyama.  
  
"" - In Character Speech.  
  
:: - In Character Thought.  
  
Personally I'm a Fan of the Lavender Haired - Manga Bra  
  
As oppose to the Aqua Haired - Anime Bra.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta looked down upon the resting child.  
  
Her Lavender Hair was pulled up into the tiny beginning of a ponytail, held together and gathered with a Pink Rubber band, which had two cylindrical balls decorating the base of Bra's soon to be ponytail.  
  
Her tiny hands were closed into little fists, bundled inside with the fabric of the Father's shirt. She'd always done this from the day she was born.  
  
She slept peacefully and motionless, an odd twitch or noise would make Vegeta's attention drop down on the child.  
  
Every so often she would nuzzle the side of her face further into Vegeta's side. This made him tingle inside that something so small and helpless depended upon him almost completely.  
  
Bra was now four.  
  
Although she was still attached upon her parents Trunks had been nothing like this. He was always left to aimlessly wonder around and break things with his mischievous touch.  
  
Trunks also had his best friend Goten.  
  
That was the difference between both siblings. Trunks always wanted to be left alone as a child, he wanted to venture off with his Pal Goten, and explore the back yard, or Capsule Headquarters.  
  
Bra never wanted to be left alone, perhaps she would have been different had she a Playmate.  
  
She was content at her Mother's side, following her daily rituals of checking the Operations through out the various labs, Bra even stood outside the Bathroom Door while her mother showered and so on. She was barely alone, day or night.  
  
Vegeta continued to watch the television.  
  
Rain poured down as hard as it could with its full glory.  
  
The drops would beat at the roof causing the noise to echo and bound from wall to wall of Capsule Corp. Every once in a while thunder would clap causing the house to shake slightly. Fork lightening would crash down from the clouds and hit the Earth with a vibrating force.  
  
The jolts vibrations would transfer through all surfaces and items in the house making everything tremble a little.  
  
Vegeta wasn't bothered at all by this for he had seen far worse.  
  
A Storm like this was once the very lest of fear. Especially for the Saiyan Race, for their conquests often left far worse devastation, of anything at all. As oppose to a tiny little storm rolling by.  
  
However, Bra was more frightened then ever.  
  
She opened her eyes quickly and wailed over the noise and flashes. Her grip tightened and dug into Vegeta's clothing. The pupils in her eyes had tightened up, causing her eyes to convey pure fear.  
  
Her eyes suddenly shut tight, her eyebrows dropped and tears rolled down her cheeks continually.  
  
"Daddy!!!" Cried a shrill voice.  
  
Vegeta had been looking at the child for a while.  
  
He took note of the tremors in her voice. A dead give away that she was distressed. Vegeta lifted Bra into his lap and let her bury her face into his front. Her heartbeat had risen to the point where she was nearly out of breath. The ki level she was producing was rapidly rising.  
  
Vegeta watched as the child began to shake.  
  
Lightening crashed down again.  
  
This time Bra caught the sight of it out the corner of her eye. It had shone such a wild golden yellow that Bra couldn't miss it. She closed her eyes even tighter as the grip on her father's shirt increased and strengthened.  
  
Vegeta continued to gaze upon her. Bra's body heat had risen in temperature. She was nearly burning to the touch. Almost like she had a fever. Becoming alarmed Vegeta thought about ringing Bulma. She would be full of angst had he rung her for any other reason other then Bra or Trunks.  
  
He was even warned specifically not to call during her Business Meetings, unless they were worth the effort, and Vegeta's Life. Of course Vegeta knew Bulma could do practically nothing to harm him physically, but he wasn't at all in the mood to sit through one of her tantrums.  
  
"Daddy please make it stop." Pleaded a small voice.  
  
"I can't." Spoke Vegeta.  
  
His tone was a little sympathetic, something which was once upon a time unimaginable in the cold hearted earlier days of Vegeta's existence.  
  
Another jolt of lightening descended towards the Earth.  
  
Only this time it had the impact of a logging truck over a snail. It hit the roof of Capsule Corp with immense force.  
  
Vegeta's senses had become a little less acute as all his attention was diverted to Bra. Vegeta clutched Bra slightly harder and curled over her defensively.  
  
Bra screamed at his reaction to the lightening.  
  
Instantly a facade of golden light blinded Vegeta.  
  
He felt the bundle in his lap burn immensely with power. The outburst of power caused Vegeta to lean back and turn his face away. He listened to the roar of energy flush through the air.  
  
Looking down into his lap again Vegeta closed his eyes slightly to shield his eyes from the explosive blinding light.  
  
His daughter was glowing a golden shard of light.  
  
Her hair had splayed up and outward. The usual lavender hair had become golden yellow. Her eyes were no longer the aqua blue inherited from her mother but a cold blue green colour.  
  
The pupils had completely disappeared from the cores of her once soft eyes.  
  
Vegeta gazed in shock at her.  
  
Bra's crying was drowned out by the flowing surges of power that splashed out from her body. Vegeta could clearly see she was crying, although it appeared to be silent. She placed her tiny hands over her face as she cried into her palms.  
  
The lightening had scared Bra. Although Vegeta could tell this was not what triggered her transformation.  
  
The simple act of holding her tighter had shocked her.  
  
Vegeta's mind had bound itself so closely to Bra he could see what had triggered her reaction. Bra's instincts had misled her to believe her father was under scrutiny. The love for him had charged itself into defensive anger thus completing the inspiration for Bra's change.  
  
Amidst the noise of a teary eyed Bra Vegeta tried to hush the wailing child.  
  
Placing his hands on her shoulders his dark eyes stared into her tear filled eyes. He smiled upon the child. Seeing he was safe the golden aura around Bra flared down.  
  
Her hair fell limp and dropped to frame her small face again.  
  
Vegeta gently brushed the tears from Bra's eyes. She clutched Vegeta's shirt tightly as she lay her face between his side and his arm. Vegeta knew exactly what was wrong.  
  
"We shall tell no one Princess." Smiled Vegeta softly. Bra simply beamed as the colour returned to her face. The child nodded as her father looked on slightly bewildered.  
  
"We wouldn't want to upset your mother now would we?" Snuffed Vegeta.  
  
"After all, you are the innocent one of the lot." Nodded Vegeta.  
  
"No doubt your Mother would point the dirty finger at me, and accuse me of trying to make a Warrior out of you."  
  
Vegeta watched down over his Heiress as she roused herself into sleep again. Her energy level dropped, as had her temperature.  
  
"Curious." Mused an ever watchful Vegeta. 


	2. Vegeta's Contemplation

Disclaimer :: All Characters Copyright of Akira Toriyama  
  
"" - In Character speech.  
  
:: - In Character thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Vegeta sat quietly outside.  
  
His legs folded and his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He was consumed by tides of thought.  
  
Over a decade had passed since his only daughter had gone Super Saiyan on that stormy night. Inevitably this had changed Vegeta's mind that females could not harness the power to transform. But Vegeta had carried an angered feeling deep inside.  
  
How badly he wanted to train Bra!  
  
She was able to beat Goku's youngest Goten at transforming. Bra was only the tender young age of four human years. She had surpassed a major feat over any female Saiyan Warrior. Yet she was not even aware of this.  
  
Vegeta often found himself thinking back to that night, the blinding flicker that Vegeta was so used to now. Almost every Saiyan being who was left living to this day in age had the ability, besides Pan.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta's eyes widened at the prospect, perhaps Pan had the ability also, just as Bra had.  
  
A determination deep within Vegeta began to stir about mixed emotions he wanted his Heiress to be capable of Proving Worthy, her Royal Heritage, for the Royal Blood rushing throughout her Veins, and for her predecessors Reputations that had been built up through the generations.  
  
Though Bra's age in time was far different from the ages of the Late Saiyan Generations.  
  
She wouldn't be mated to another Royal Descendant for the pure reason of ensuring the Blood Line carries on, and she certainly wouldn't be one of a few hundred wives, a Saiyan King could have had during his Rein to make his Blood Line certain, of a few hundred Heirs.  
  
For which Vegeta was thankful.  
  
How often his mind wondered back to the old ways, one main Royal Family being Vegeta's Blood Line, and a whole heap of Sub Royal Families waiting to sneak in at the most opportune moment to rein Sovereign.  
  
Times were indeed cruel back then.  
  
It made Vegeta cringe at how Bra would have been treated back then, especially since she was of Royal Heritage. The reality of Royal Female Treatment was some what disturbing.  
  
Born to be enslaved, though Living like Queens, each and everyone of them would have to have been Mated for Life, and left to raise what offspring she would have bore, only to give them up, and lose them. They were mere memories only remembered through the ages by what very little the offspring could gather and recall.  
  
Once her King was gone, she was no more.  
  
Tossed aside, like unwanted cargo to make way for the newer and fresher. The Predeceased Queens and Princesses were subjected to be Maids for the up and coming Queens and Princesses.  
  
A vicious cycle which saw the Deaths of many Female Royals.  
  
This made Vegeta wonder often about his Mother. She would have been no different from the many other Female Royals.  
  
But Bra would have been spectacular back then.  
  
She would have more then likely be given the Highest of Power, having the capability of Over-Ruling her King at any moment purely for her Ranking within the Fighting Status.  
  
A Female Super-Saiyan.  
  
She would have been the One and Only Mate of the most Savage of Kings.  
  
A Princess many a Male Royalty would have wanted to get mated with.  
  
A small vein burst to the surface of Vegeta's left temple as it often did, when his thoughts carried him to the old ways, and Bra.  
  
But that night, every day since had been different it had been a little more curious just as Bra grew more and more curious every day.  
  
Her outfits were more revealing, her mouth was more defensive. And there were certainly too many other eyes who had noticed this. Leaving Vegeta feeling angered and uncomfortable with the amount of time a glance would linger from some strange boy.  
  
The vein once again increased upon Vegeta's temple, to the point where it almost had its own pulse.  
  
One to hardly delve in on his daughter's private affairs, excluding boys, Vegeta only had one person he could turn to for answers. And it lay upon his dear Wife Bulma.  
  
For the Life of him, he would have never Traded Bulma up for any other to be his Queen. Vegeta at times felt like he had maybe made a mistake. Especially when Bulma unleashed a torrent of anger and perhaps a little hatred for all the so called Annoying things he'd done.  
  
But they always seemed to pass.  
  
Bulma would tell Vegeta anything he wanted to know about Bra, and she was also content to listen to Vegeta's ranting and raving about perhaps locking her away, until she was old enough for teenage boys to leave her alone.  
  
But once Vegeta mentioned the words fight, train, spar or self-defense in the same sentence as their Daughter's name, Bulma would fly off the handle, and occasionally fume at such a prospect.  
  
She always used the same tactical argument against Vegeta's wishes. Such as Trunks from the future being the only child they ever had in another timeline, Trunks being trained so much giving him less and less time to get ready to become the President of Capsule Corp, and Bra not really wanting to fight. Since she already had her Brother and Father for protection.  
  
With this, Vegeta usually gave in. Only for the day, or at least until he brought back the next proposal.  
  
Vegeta had to think of another and fast.  
  
Every day that ticked by, was a day further from the incident. No doubt it was becoming less, and less fresh in Bra's mind if it was still there at all.  
  
Vegeta wanted Bra to come to the realization about what she really was, beneath the technology, the scientific equations, the make-up, fashion and her human heritage.  
  
It was about time Bra learnt what she truly was. What she truly could have been. And what she meant to the Saiyan Race. Ascending the Pinnacle of the Ultimate Saiyan Dream and Power was no easy task.  
  
Such an accomplishment would be disheartening to see go to waste. 


End file.
